


Автоответчик

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А давайте заглянем в будущее. Лет эдак на десять-двадцать? <br/>Вампиры, машины, немного магии, немного техники, много любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автоответчик

**Author's Note:**

> TriWiLi – с днем рождения!

 

Клаусу блезится город где-то на воде, вечные карнавалы, яркие шествия, цветные пиры до упаду и много крови. Мерещится Хейли, красивая и вечно молодая, чудится краешком глаза, легким страхом, сжавшимся сердцем, Ками. 

Клаус вскакивает от красных глаз Марселя, уже провалившись в бесконечную пустоту сна. Долго успокаивается под сальные шуточки Деймона и закатывает глаза при виде Стефана. 

Под утро темнота сменяется спокойствием, и ему видится Хоуп, тонкая блондинка с зелеными глазами. 

Элайджа не снится Клаусу нигде и никогда, потому что потерять его было самым страшным наказанием. 

 

* * * 

— Дорогой брат, мне кажется, нам пора бежать из Нового Орлеана, — сказал Элайджа с вечной легкой усмешкой и пригубил из стакана. 

— Дорогой брат, — развел руками Клаус. — Что тебе сказать. Надоело бегать. Скажи, кого из монстров этого мира мы еще не пережили?

Элайджа постоял у балкона, осушил стакан и отошел к стене. У них с Хейли были проблемы, но Клауса удивляло, что брат явился на порог, потому что… да собственно, он все успел сказать вслух. 

— Я знаю, что мы довольно давно не общаемся, но вместе и навсегда, ты еще помнишь этот девиз? 

Клаус хмыкнул и кивнул. 

— Собирать семью не вариант. Ребекка замужем за актером, Кол черт знает где, Фрея… Зачем ты всполошился? Зачем пришел? 

— Мы тебя не бросали.

Клаус вздохнул и замотал головой: 

— Я вовсе не про это. Да, я знаю о ситуации.

— Брат, ты от нее отмахиваешься, а не знаешь. Я провел некоторые исследования… Собрал информацию. Хорошо, Хейли считает, что я параноик, но ты!

— Заходили бы почаще, — посетовал Клаус и вышел из комнаты. 

Говорить с Элайджей не было сил. Да, в городе и в целом по континенту наблюдалась странная тенденция, волна ничем не объяснимых убийств, но фактов для анализа было слишком мало, и Клаус не хотел этим заниматься. У него и так оказалось слишком много всего, с чем можно проводить вечность. 

 

* * *

Автоответчик Элайджи всегда смеется над Клаусом, и ему тяжело дышать. Автоответчик — странная штука. Клаусу чудится, что это такая машина для исполнения желаний, что он может оставить любое сообщение до востребования, и ему хочется только одного: чтобы Элайджа снова оказался рядом. У сердца Клауса много силы, но она, кажется, на исходе. 

Иногда он молится в трубку: вернись, — и готов отдать всех остальных, готов предать всех остальных, только чтобы вернулся Элайджа. 

Его уже давно не интересует природа этой связи, вросшей в него, искалечившей его, но он твердо знает, что не променял бы на него только Хоуп. Всех остальных — можно. 

 

* * * 

— Телефон, — потребовал Элайджа, и Клаус потянулся за ним к столику. 

Голова раскалывалась. Обычно он не испытывал похмелья, но десяток накачанных под завязку наркотой девчонок даже с ним сыграл злую шутку. 

— Ты бы не вламывался так, может, я тут неодетый. 

— Никлаус столь благочестив. 

Телефон пролетел через комнату, и одним незаметным движением Элайджа перемолол его в пальцах. Клаус даже подскочил. 

— Ты рехнулся? 

Элайджа сел на край кровати, осторожно отталкивая лежащий рядом труп. 

— Я — нет. А ты потерял осторожность. Помнишь, год назад? Волна убийств? 

Клаус пожал плечами и уселся в кровати, оперся на спинку. 

— Никлаус, это они. Я понимаю, как это прозвучит, но ты меня выслушай. Машины. Искусственный интеллект. 

Клаус посмотрел на него во все глаза и расхохотался, до боли в груди. 

— Я уже отправил Хейли и Хоуп подальше отсюда, в не опутанную проводами глушь. Я связался с Колом и Ребеккой. Даже Фрею отследил. Видишь ли, Никлаус, им нужны не люди. Им нужны мы. 

Клаус помолчал пару мгновений. 

— Положим, ты не рехнулся. Хотя…

— Одевайся, поедем. 

— Если вспоминать все фильмы… 

— Перестань, думаешь, на наш век не хватит машин без компьютера внутри? Едем, посмотришь своими глазами. 

 

* * *

Клаус очень редко вспоминает, насколько безнадежно они опоздали и по каким причинам это произошло. Он не хочет винить себя, но только этим он и умеет заниматься. Наверное, отношения с Ками не пошли ему на пользу, он остановился, замер в ситуации “вся вина лежит на мне”. Дальше его анализ продвинуться не способен. Он считает бесконечные “если бы”, и получается, что ему хватит на пожизненную клетку из одиночества и ненависти к себе. Элайджи недостает на физическом уровне, и это та близость, которую он потерял сам, своими руками, перестав быть контролфриком. 

Клаусу никогда, никогда не снится Элайджа, и он думает о том, что скоро забудет его лицо. 

 

* * *

На земле оборотней, под огромным деревом, собралась вся клика: сами волки, ведьмы, вампиры. Даже Марсель явился. Элайджа вылез из машины первым, хотя низко посаженный винтажный спорткар не способствовал комфортному явлению перед публикой. Клаус долго копался, растирая виски, мучаясь похмельем и думая, по привычке, когда же бессмертное тело наконец сдастся. 

Толпа встретила его неодобрительным шушуканьем. Элайджа в это время доставал из багажника нечто завернутое в тряпку и, очевидно, очень тяжелое. 

— Дамы и господа, — сказал он, водружая нечто на капот. — Я имею вам представить новый вид угрозы, который, к сожалению, мало может сравниться с нами. 

Толпа снова зашевелилась, явно недовольная тем, что вампиры что-то от нее хотят. Майклсоны давно объявили нейтралитет и отказались от прав на город, а в ответ, так или иначе, все стали жить более-менее мирно. 

Тряпка слетела вслед за резким движением руки Элайджи. Почему-то воцарилась оглушительная тишина, и Клаус обернулся, чтобы наконец увидеть, что там такого может лежать. 

— Ебать по матери всех этих, блядь, людей, — донесся из толпы знакомый голос, но Клаус не мог отвести взгляда. 

Под искореженной плотью, под человеческими чертами, мышцами и сухожилиями был совершенно ненастоящий, металлический скелет, со своими связками и сложными сочленениями стали вместо суставов. К счастью, существо было мертво. 

— Деймон, я попросил бы воздержаться от таких выражений. Еще два дня назад попросил бы. Но сейчас я хочу спросить всех присутствующих, что мы с этим будем делать, — вздохнул Элайджа и поправил на парне-киборге прядь, кажется, совершенно живых волос. 

 

* * * 

Клаус иногда думает, что нужно оставить на автоответчике невозможное пожелание. Что-то из серии: “Пусть все будет, как было, вернись ко мне, Элайджа”. На самом деле, он оставил их столько, что сложно вспомнить все, но и признаться сложно, слишком гложет чувство вины. Почти невозможно признаться в том, чего хочется больше всего на свете. У Клауса есть время подумать, и он приходит к определенным выводам насчет их отношений и насчет того, чего бы ему хотелось, помимо любви и преданности, которых теперь тоже нет, но озвучить сейчас… Нет, лучше сразу забыться. 

 

* * * 

— Я не Скайнет, — обиженно отозвалась голографическая девушка на экране. 

Ее посланник, молодой красивый парень с отточенными движениями, стоял в углу совершенно бесцельно и смотрел в никуда. 

— Я не управляю никем. Вы не понимаете. Это своя раса, это новые люди. 

Клаус фыркнул и посмотрел на Элайджу. Тот настороженно поглядывал на посланника, явившегося прямиком в их штаб вместе с ноутбуком под мышкой. 

— Да, я их сделала. Но теперь они живут по своим правилам. 

— И убивают все, что движется. 

— Вы не понимаете, — снова обиделась девушка, и Клаусу показалось, что ее заело, как в старом фильме. — Они познают этот мир. Вот представьте, мистер Майклсон, вы только что стали вампиром, вы в своем праве, вы не живете по человеческим законам…

Элайджа кашлянул: 

— Мы очень давно стараемся не нарушать человеческий закон, Миранда. И мы родились не вчера. И мы контролируем своих детенышей. 

— Нет-нет. Я хочу с вами поговорить — как с наиболее близкими по… по всем параметрам. Как нам жить? 

— Вы хотите спросить, зачем вам жить, ведь так? — проговорил Клаус и оторвал взгляд от пола. 

Девушку немного закоротило, да и парень-киборг явно дернулся головой в напряжении. Клаусу сразу вспомнились старые дурацкие анекдоты про то, как сломать искусственный интеллект. 

— Вы знаете, у нас нет ответа на этот вопрос. 

— Но… если мы будем убивать людей? Если мы… захватим мир, это будет чего-то стоить? Мы реализуем свои права? 

Элайджа расхохотался, и Клаус вполне его понимал. Стоило, впрочем, плакать. Машины явились спросить совета у вампиров. 

— Отвечайте. Немедленно.

 

* * * 

Клаус устает молиться, устает проклинать себя, устает делать все на свете. 

— Окей, — говорит он в автоответчик. — Окей, Элайджа, давай захватим Новый Орлеан. Давай построим машину времени и вернемся в прошлое. Давай сделаем что-то невозможное. Давай улетим на Луну. Я люблю тебя. 

“Как единственное существо, меня понимающее и прожившее столько же чертовых веков”, — хочет добавить он. Но телефон отключается и выпадает из рук. 

 

* * *

Клаус и Элайджа сидели в огромном бункере где-то посреди Невады и смеялись, ржали до слез. Войны не получилось, и даже трагедии не вышло, машины не начали войну с человечеством.

— Может, они не успели? — захлебывался слезами и хохотом Клаус. 

— Да они не собирались. Пока что. Никлаус, я думаю, им действительно были интересны мы. Они же и правда как дети. С очень жесткой и авторитарной матерью. 

Рядом дымился корпус успевшего стать им приятелем Джунни, того самого, явившегося с Мирандой под мышкой и приведшего их к ней же. 

— Ну прям мы, — Клаус снова разразился лающим смехом. — Элайджа, надо было с ними подружиться, а не выбрасывать новую расу на помойку истории. Были бы у нас карманные роботы. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Элайджа вдруг серьезно. — Знаешь, на этот раз мы все сделали правильно. 

— Может, они не убили бы столько наших? 

— Никлаус, за ними стоит Миранда. Она перехватывает управление каждой единичной особи в удобный ей момент. Это не любовь, это тирания. Вопрос в ее развитии, не в их. Мы все делаем правильно. 

Клаус пнул ногой ящик с тактическим ядерным зарядом, который достался им почти даром и тяжело вздохнул: 

— Ну что, вместе и до конца? Смотри, если все основные сервера и процессоры здесь… 

— Обсуждали миллион раз. У них есть запасной план, если мы вдруг ошиблись.  Стефан с Деймоном прикроют. Да и еще пара страховок осталась. Пойдем. 

— И не попрощаемся даже? — Голос Клауса дрогнул. 

Элайджа вскочил на ноги и протянул ему руку: 

— Это было крутое приключение, ну а потом, знаешь… Может, мы и ядерный взрыв способны пережить. Наука против магии. Кто победит, неизвестно.

— Может, нам не придется его переживать. Заложим, включим — и бежать.

— Никлаус, ты же знаешь, что она заблокировала все, что смогла. Хорошо, у нас был Джунни, а то не пробрались бы. Жалко его. 

Клаус бросил последний взгляд на искореженную искусственную плоть и кивнул головой. 

 

* * * 

Он редко вспоминает, что было после. Он редко думает о том, что Элайджа в последний момент свернул ему шею, чтобы не рисковать его жизнью, и пошел один. 

 

* * * 

Утро наступает слишком внезапно. Солнце вдруг бьет в глаза и режет плоть, словно ножом. Кто-то матерится сверху знакомым голосом, но это вроде бы не Деймон. 

Потом солнце перестает жечь. Потом все мелькает чересполосицей, ярким карнавалом движений и красок. Потом в рот течет кровь, и Клаус пьет, жадно и не сдерживаясь, а потом отключается, потому что сил нет. 

…Приходит в себя от удара по ребрам. 

За окном закатное солнце. Он лежит в своей спальне в Новом Орлеане, и краски наконец-то принимают привычный оттенок тепла и спокойствия. 

Клаус приподнимается на кровати и трясет тяжелой головой. На секунду ему кажется, что он только очнулся от пирушки с теми девочками, а все остальное было страшным сном. Но перед ним стоит вечно молодая Хейли, какая-то незнакомая девушка рассматривает его бесстыжим образом, Деймон притулился тут же, а Стефан — единственный, кто широко улыбается. 

— Очнулся, спаситель человечества, блин! — выдает Деймон и вдруг повисает у Клауса на шее. — Короче, без лишних сентиментальностей, я свалил. Может, нажремся как-нибудь. 

Сказать, что Клаус ничего не понимает, ничего не сказать. 

— Я ругала Элайджу, конечно, — говорит Хейли, и в ее голосе слышится неподдельная боль. — Клаус, но чтобы так… 

Она выходит из комнаты вслед за Деймоном. Клаус пытается переработать поступающую информацию своим, видимо, сдавшим рассудком. Ну, ну все верно. Он видел это. Вернулся домой, один, Миранда взорвана, Элайджи… 

— Я полагаю, нам есть о чем поговорить, — произносит Стефан, не переставая по-доброму улыбаться. — Но вот краткая сводка новостей: после того, как ты свернул Элайдже шею и пошел в самое логово нашей недорогой и нелюбимой Миранды с ядерным зарядом, прошло восемь лет. Миранда была успешно уничтожена. Киборги потихоньку уживаются с нами. Со всеми нами. Новая эра наступила, но слухи о ней, как обычно, преувеличены. 

Он не перестает улыбаться и тоже его обнимает, что совсем уж ломает Клаусу психику. Наверное, нужно переставать изображать из себя доброго. А то распустились совсем. Один обнял, другой… 

Стефан выходит из комнаты, и он остается один на один с девчонкой. 

— Ты почти не радиоактивный, — говорит она вместо приветствия и вдруг заливается слезами. 

— Да погоди ты. Погоди. — Клаусу вдруг мозг надвое раскалывает. — Что я сделал? Что? 

— Ты свернул дяде шею, а сам… Мы не думали, что ты остался жив… Пап… 

Голова у Клауса идет кругом, но солнце из окна дает зацепиться за одну сумрачную надежду. 

— Где он? Хоуп, мне надо с ним поговорить. Я понимаю, вы все злы, но он, должно быть… 

Та ревет и кивает, и Клаус встает с кровати, чтобы обнять ее самому, в первый раз за чертовы восемь лет. 

 

* * * 

Клаус осторожно стучится в дверь скромного дома. Ему, конечно, не открывают, и тогда Клаус высаживает стекло плечом и забирается внутрь. 

Чисто теоретически ему очень интересно, что случилось и как его все-таки нашли, но ноги несут к Элайдже немедленно. Сейчас Клаус помнит тот момент вполне отчетливо. Как у него сбивается дыхание, как сердце теряет ритм, как он понимает, что им не нужно идти вдвоем. Он убил бы Элайджу за такое, но свернуть ему шею и посидеть секунд десять над телом оказывается даже слишком просто. Войти, зарядить, взорвать — и того легче. 

В темном доме тянет ветерком — и перед ним является Элайджа собственной персоной. Клаус пытается впитать перемену: на нем рубашка и джинсы, на нем щетина, у него в руках бутылка, — но не успевает, потому что сходу получает этой самой бутылкой по голове, а получившейся розочкой — куда-то в живот. 

Ему хочется дать сдачи, но он лишь отпрыгивает к стене, чтобы больше не доставалось. Рана затягивается очень быстро. 

— Нет, — поднимает руки Клаус, потому что Элайджа, кажется, настроен на продолжение. — Я не ждал теплого приема, но чтобы так!

— Что тебе нужно? — почти сплевывает Элайджа, и Клаус пытается понять, где загвоздка, почему он так зол. 

— Да ничего, наверное. Напоить ты меня уже напоил, — замечает Клаус, слизывая виски, текущий по подбородку. — Но мы вроде бы лет восемь не виделись, правда? Я хотел поздороваться. Сказать, что уже пообтерся, привык. Киборги довольно милые. 

— Вон, — говорит Элайджа холодным знакомым тоном, и Клаус пожимает плечами, выдвигаясь в сторону двери. 

Дойти, правда, не успевает. Его нагоняет тот самый свежий ветер, разворачивает, прижимает к стене, держит за горло. 

— Как ты посмел прийти, — шипит Элайджа, и Клаус не делает ничего, хотя дышать становится немного сложно. — Как ты посмел… 

Он, против обычного, совершенно нелогичен. Отпускает так же, как схватил, оправляет обшлага знакомым жестом. Но ярость в нем незнакомая, пламенная. 

— Я понимаю, — отвечает Клаус. — Ты злишься. Это нормально. Я бы себя вообще убил. Кстати, никто мне не говорит, как ты меня нашел. Может, поделишься? Было бы любопытно. 

— Поделиться? — вспыхивает, как алый огонь, Элайджа, и Клаус бы шарахнулся подальше, но и так подпирает лопатками стену. 

Элайджа впервые в жизни его пугает. Элайджа впервые в жизни похож на него, и Клаус пытается представить себе не в галлюцинациях под каменной плитой, а по-настоящему: как бы он справился, если бы Элайджа так его… предал. До него наконец доходит, и он стоит, огорошенный. 

— Чем с тобой поделиться? — снова резко спрашивает Элайджа. 

Клаус объяснил бы, что у него не было выбора, но, со всей очевидностью, он был, просто Клаус не воспринимал его таковым. 

— Рассказать, что я делал? 

Элайджа на мгновение исчезает — и появляется с другой бутылкой, открывает зубами, пьет из горлышка. 

— Ну, кроме того, что был предводителем в этой всей дружбе с новой расой…

— О, я захватил Новый Орлеан и строил машину времени, представляешь? — спрашивает Элайджа перед тем, как влить в себя половину бутылки сразу. 

И Клаус вспоминает недостающий элемент. Это был, конечно, не автоответчик, это был всего-навсего амулет, глупая игрушка, которую когда-то сделала Фрея, шепталка, запоминающая несколько десятков слов и проигрывающая их, если поднести к уху. Ветром, шепотом, гораздо точнее всяких автоответчиков. И он сказал это все перед тем, как уйти к серверам, забыв, что игрушка висит где-то под рубашкой. 

Теперь все становится куда понятнее. 

— Я слушал это послание восемь гребучих лет, Клаус, вот что я делал. Слушал и строил машину времени, с помощью наших дорогих друзей. У них мозги работают получше. Пришли к выводу, что невозможно это сделать. Необратимость, знаешь, всякие физические штучки. 

— Я так решил, — говорил Клаус, не зная, как посмотреть на Элайджу, — что спустя восемь лет моя шепталка отошла от радиации и связалась с твоей? Подарок был парный…

— И Джунни постарался, мы нашли его рядом. Изо всех оставшихся сил год за годом разгребал вас. Сложновато с одним рабочим пальцем, знаешь. 

— Его вроде бы… как сказать. Лечат. Починят даже. 

Элайджа кивает отрывисто и снова прикладывается к бутылке. Клаус осторожно подходит к столу. 

— Понимаешь, Элайжжа, — Клаус знает, что должен хотя бы попытаться, но трясет невыносимо. — Я не представляю мира без тебя. Это бесспорное предательство нас обоих. Но для меня оно выглядит не так. 

Элайджа аккуратно ставит бутылку на стол, подходит к Клаусу и толкает его, совсем чуть-чуть. 

— А для меня как это все выглядит? Ты подумал обо мне в тот момент, когда ломал  мне шею? 

Клаус смотрит на него и получает еще один толчок в грудь. 

— Я только о тебе и думал, — досадливо оправдывается он. — Только о тебе, Элайджа. 

— Плавали, знаем. — Толчок. — Захватим Новый Орлеан.

Толчок. 

— Построим машину времени. 

Толчок. 

— Вернемся в прошлое. 

Толчок. 

— Полетим на Луну. 

Толчок. 

— Сделаем невозможное. 

Клаус прижат к стене, снова, и исторгает тяжелый вздох. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Элайджа и целует его глубоко, до истерики, и Клаус теряется, не знает, что предпринять, потом целует в ответ, и они наконец-то живы и вместе. 

Спустя секунду Элайджа все-таки сворачивает ему шею, и, теряя сознание, Клаус думает о том, что полежать еще полчаса в ожидании такой перспективы стоит восьми лет бреда, десяти с половиной веков неправды и одного маленького ядерного взрыва — тоже стоит.


End file.
